colliderfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Washington
History Jay's first regular match was against Marc Andreyko from the Lion's Den Faction, a match he ultimately lost. He made an appearance as a competitor in the 2017 Free 4 All but was eliminated quickly after just two rounds. Jay appeared numerous time through out the 2017 season to support Brianne Chandler and Stacy Howard in the Missfits. Both Brianne and Stacy defeated both members of Tuff Beats in teams and singles. Soon after Brianne lost to Mike Kalinowski In the 2017 Ultimate Team Schmoedown, 6 Degrees were KO'd by Mike Kalinowski and Adam Gertler of DC Movie News. Brianne and Stacy also had a good run in the 2017 Ultimate Schmoedown defeating Clarke Wolfe and Mark Ellis and losing to Mike Kalinowski and Rachel Cushing. He challenged Tom to match against him but Tom instead put up his competitor Robert Meyer Burnett to play Jay in a Inner Geekdom match. This match was Jay's first victory and put him in fatal-four-way, number one contenders match for a chance at the Inner Geekdom title at 2017 Schmoedown Spectacular. Even though he lost this match was still granted a match at the spectacular, albeit another match. He competed in the first ever Manager Bowl to grant someone in his faction a number one contender match. In the Manager Bowl he faced of against Ricky Hayberg of The Growling Commandos, Emma Fyffe of The Fyffe Club and his nemesis Tom Dagnino of the Lion's Den. Jay not only lost the match, but also one of his competitors in Brianne Chandler when she decided to leave the Missfits during the Spectacular. Soon after the Missfits was rebranded as The Viper Squad. Joining Jay alongside Stacy were newcomers Jeannine LC and Markeia McCarty. The Viper Squad started to a good start defeating Bonnie Somerville and Emma Fyffe. Stacy Howard defeated RB3 and Josh Macuga. Markeia just lost to Rachel Cushing in the 2018 Innergeekdom Tournament also which Jay lost to Emma Fyffe. In the 2018 Free 4 All Jay lasted one round and Stacy lasted 3 rounds eliminating Witney Seibold, Lon Harris, Samm Levine and Meredith Berg. Soon after in the 2018 Collider Collision Mike Kalinowski forced Jeannine and Stacy to compete against Marc Andreyko in a singles match which they both lost. Soon after it was the 2018 Ultimate Team Schmoedown, the theme was Anarchy. Stacy was teamed up with Winston Marshall of the World's Finest and Coy Jandreau serving as their manager and Jeannine was teamed up with undefeated newcomer Ethan Erwin with Jay as their manager. Meanwhile Jay had to manage two teams as Ethan went out because of scheduling and Jeannine chose a new partner, Brian Walton. Ethan's partner was Sabina-Lissette Graves. Both teams lost in the round of 16, Jay chose to manage Ethan in singles. Soon after it was the 2018 Ultimate Schmoedown Singles Tournament. Ethan and Stacy were in the quarter finals. Jeannine was fighting in the gauntlet of who will play Clarke Wolfe in the quarter finals, Jeannine ultimately lost to Ben Bateman. Stacy was KO'd by Dan Murrell and Ethan defeated Chance Ellison, Dan Murrell and Clarke Wolfe to play John Rocha in the 2018 Schmoedown Spectacular. Ethan defeated Rocha to become the champion. Jeannine and Ethan both played in the New York Live event, Jeannine lost to Chance Ellison and Ethan lost his title to Dan Murrell. Jay then paired Ethan and Jeannine together. Soon after Stacy left Jay to join forces with KOrruption, Jay was KO'd by Innergeekdom newcomer Kevin Smets. Jeannine TKO'd Stacy and Ethan just lost to William Bibbiani in a #1 contender match. Match History Singles Inner Geekdom Exhibition Matches Ultimate Schmoedown History Awards and Nominations Nominations: 2017 Innergeekdom/Star Wars Player of the Year 2017 Manager of the Year 2017 Match of the Year (Innergeekdom Fatal Four-Way) 2017 Heel of the Year 2018 Manager of the Year 2019 Manager of the YearCategory:Schmoedown Contestants Category:Contributors Category:The Viper Squad Category:Managers Category:Inner Geekdom Players Category:2017 Season Debut Category:Exhibition Match Winners Category:Commentators Category:2018 Innergeekdom Tournament Contestants Category:S.W.A.G.